The Ways That Count
by lumifan99
Summary: Total A/U starting with season 4. Lexie has a 3 year-old daughter when she starts her internship at Seattle Grace. Then she meets Mark, she can't help but be attracted to him. Will he fall for her, and more importantly can he be a father to her daughter?
1. Chapter 1

**The Ways That Count**

**This is a total A/U starting with season 4. Lexie has a three-year-old daughter when she starts her internship at Seattle Grace. Then she meets Mark, she can't help but be attracted to him. But will he fall for her, and more importantly can he be a father figure to her daughter?**

**Part One**

Alex Karev slammed down his lunch tray. "Is your sister a lesbian or something?" He huffed as he sat down next to Meredith. He stabbed his fork angrily into his spaghetti.

She shrugged, "How am I supposed to know?" She took a bite of her club sandwich, looking up at curiously,"Why do you think she's a lesbian?"

"I asked her out and she said no." He crossed his arms, "She made up some bullshit excuse that she is too busy."

Meredith rolled her eyes, "You asked her out?" She took a drink of water, "Why would you ask her out? You are supposed to be my friend. Not hers."

"I asked her out because she's hot." Alex told her, "And you are not the boss of me. I can see her if I want to see her."

"Yeah, if she'd actually want to see you." Cristina snorted, she turned to Meredith, "Maybe your sister is not as bad as we think she is. She obviously has better taste then I thought."

Alex scowled. "I will get her to go out with me." He nearly vowed.

"Why?" Meredith asked, "Leave her be. She said no. There are plenty of other hot interns you can screw."

"Not as hot as her." He argued. "Plus you can just tell she's good in bed."

"Ugh. You are disgusting!" Meredith twisted her face into disgust. "Can we please stop talking about how you want to screw Lexie?"

~~*~~

Meredith spotted Lexie, charting, near the nurses station, a few hours later. "Lexie." After her realizing Alex would not listen to her she thought she'd try her luck with Lexie.

Lexie looked up from her chart. A small smile tugged on her lips, happy her older sister was finally acknowledging her. "Yes, Meredith?"

"So...I'm going to have to ask you not to go out with Alex Karev. He's my friend...And it would be weird. Don't you think it would be weird?" She paused. "Plus you have your own friends, don't you? "

The younger sister sighed, struggling to hide her disappointment, "Look, Alex asked me out. And I said no."

Meredith nodded, "Just keep it that way, okay?"

"I have never intended to go out with him." Lexie assured her. "I promise."

"Good."

"Do you have any interesting cases today?"

"Um, not now Lexie...I'm a little busy."

The younger Grey sighed sadly as she watched walk away. She returned her attention back to her charts. So much for sisterly bonding time.

~~*~~

"Lexie!" Alex called out as he jogged toward her. "Hey. You done for the day?"

She kept on walking, "Yup."

"I'm done to..." He paused, "I thought we could go to Joe's and get a drink."

Lexie stopped in her tracks. "Alex...I already told you. I'm busy." She paused, "Plus Meredith told me that you are off limits." She said, rolling her eyes.

"I don't give a shit what Meredith says. I think we could be good together..." Lexie started to walk away again, he quickly followed her, "Come on. One drink. You cannot tell me you don't have time for one drink...Why are we at the hospital's day care?"

"This is the reason why I cannot just have one drink." Lexie opened the door.

"Mommy!" A small girl ran up to Lexie, who scooped her up in her arms.

"Hi baby." Lexie smiled as she held the child. "Alex. This is my daughter, Ava." She brushed some of Ava's hair behind her ear. "Can you say hi to Alex, honey?"

Ava rested her head on Lexie shoulder, as she eyed Alex shyly. "...Hi..."

Alex was almost too shocked to even respond. He forced a small smile. "Hi Ava."

Lexie set her down, "Can you go get your coat and backpack?"

"Ah-huh."

"I cannot believe Meredith didn't tell me...I had no idea." It was obvious that a kid did not fit into Alex's agenda.

She shrugged, "Meredith probably doesn't even know. Or care" She mumbled the last part.

"She's cute." Alex observed, "She looks just like you. How old is she?"

Lexie smiled. "Everyone says that...She's three. Um, I need to talk to Ava daycare teacher." She paused. "I'll see you later?"

He nodded, "Yeah. I'll see you later."

~~*~~

Lexie held Ava's hand as they walked to leave the hospital. "Mommy I drew you a picture today." She held up the piece white piece of construction paper that she held on her hands. "Wanna see?"

"Of course I do." She smiled down at her daughter as she took at the paper from her.

"It's me and you Mommy." Ava started to babble. "We're at the park with Mario and Luigi." She explained, referencing to her two pet goldfish. "And I drew squirrel and named him Tom."

"Should we hang this on the refrigerator when we get home?"

"With the dinosaur magnets?"

"Of course." Lexie became distracted as she looked down at her daughter's scribbles and didn't see the plastic surgeon heading her direction, also distracted looking down at a patient's chart. "Oomph."

They literally walked into on another. Lexie's eyes flashed to his, in panic. "Dr. Sloan." She had only been at the hospital for a couple weeks, and had yet to have any personal experiences with the plastic surgeon, but she heard stories. Particularly the stories of him making interns, like her, cry. "I'm so sorry." She quickly apologized, she could feel her cheeks turn to a shade of pink.

Mark looked from Lexie down to the pint sized child that clung to her hand, and then back to Lexie, he smirked. "I see you have masted the whole cloning thing Grey."

She smiled, "Yeah, she's my mini-me."

"Who is that Mommy?"

"That...Is Dr. Sloan." Lexie told her.

"Dr. Scone?" She repeated.

"No honey...Dr. _Sloan_..." She said his name slower this time. She could not help but smile at her daughter's mispronunciation.

"That's what I said!" She exclaimed. "Dr. Scone."

"How about you call me Mark." He to could not help but smile at the little girl.

She looked up at him. "Dr. Mark?"

He nodded, "Very good."

"Mommy!" Ava pulled on Lexie's hand. "I gotta tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Closer! It's a secret." Lexie knelt down next to her daughter and picked her up, balancing her on her hip.. Ava whispered loudly, "Dr. Mark...Is _really_ pretty." She looked at her mother curiously. "Mommy...Why is your heart beating so fast?"

Mark laughed, hearing the girl clearly.

Lexie felt her blush deepen. "You think so?" She mumbled. She stood up, unable to look Mark in the eye. "Sorry about that."

He shrugged, "Best complement I got all day."

"Mommy...I'm hungry."

"Should we go home and make supper?"

Ava nodded excitedly. "Can we make tacos?"

She nodded, "We can make tacos." She brushed her hair behind her ear. "Um...Sorry again Dr. Sloan. For you know, running into you."

He crossed his arms, "Just don't let it happen again." He joked. "Have a good night Grey." He smiled at Lexie's daughter, "You to Little Grey. Enjoy your tacos."

"Goodbye Dr. Sloan." Lexie still couldn't look him in the eye.

"Goodnight Dr. Mark." Ava waved at him as Lexie walked with her to the elevator.

Mark smiled as he watched mother and daughter disappear into the elevator. He shook his head. Cute kid.

TBC...?


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for everyone who read and reviewed the first part of TWTC. It means so much to me!

**The Ways That Count Part Two**

"You could have told me about the kid." Alex told Meredith as soon as she got home, later that evening.

"Kid?" Meredith asked, confused. "What kid?"

"Lexie's kid." Alex clarified.

"Lexie doesn't have a kid."

"Yes she does. I saw her with my own eyes." Alex grabbed a beer from the refrigerator. "She's three. Her name is Ava."

"Lexie has a daughter?" Meredith searched her brain as she struggled to remember if Lexie ever mentioned anything to her about a child. She sighed, maybe she really should start listening to her.

~~*~~

"Do you want a hard or soft shell taco?" Lexie asked as she finished mixing the hamburger meat and taco seasoning together.

"Soft." Ava answered she climbed onto her chair. "Can I have cheese and olives on it?"

"Of course." She sprinkled cheese and olive slices onto the soft shell taco. "Do you want chocolate milk?"

"Yes, please." Lexie poured her a glass of milk. "Thank you Mommy." Ava took a bite of her taco. "Do I get to go to school tomorrow?"

Lexie smiled at Ava's name for daycare. "Not tomorrow sweetie. I have a long shift tomorrow, so you are going to go to Renee and Mike's to play with Becca and Corbin."

Renee, Mike, and their children lived in the second half of their duplex. Renee, being a stay home parent, would watch Ava on days when Lexie's shift exceed 8 hours. It worked about better then Lexie could have ever imagined. Becca was six and Corbin had just turned four. Luckily the three children all got along.

"Am I gonna spend the night?"

"I think so. But if it's a slow day I'll be home early." She paused. "Do you like spending the night at Becca and Corbin's?"

"Yeah. But Becca doesn't have a nightlight. And I get scared of the dark." She took a bite of her taco. "Wanna play barbies after tacos?"

~~*~~

"Lexie." It was the next day when Meredith walked up to Lexie as she walked out of the locker room.

She groaned, "Really, Meredith. I do not want Alex. You don't have to worry about it."

"It's not about that. Alex told me about Ava."

"Yeah?"

"And you didn't." Meredith told her. "Why didn't you tell me that you have a child?"

"I have tried." Lexie argued. "But you were always too busy" She shook her head, "Or just didn't care enough to listen."

"Alex told me she's three."

"She is. Well she'll be four soon."

"So you were what, 21...22 when you had her?" Meredith asked.

"20. I skipped third grade." She sighed, "I have to go. I have rounds." But she didn't move. "Meredith...Would you like to meet her?"

"Um...Yeah. I mean, I think so. Maybe."

"Well when you have a solid answer let me know."

She raised an eyebrow. "A solid answer?"

"I don't let people come into Ava's life if they are just going to walk out of it." She explained. "She's had enough of that already." She paused. "I'm late for rounds."

As she turned the corner Mark Sloan was as well. And once again walked right into Dr. Mark Sloan. The papers he was carrying fell to the floor. "Sorry." She mumbled as she bent down to pick them up.

"Dr. Grey." Mark smirked. "I'm beginning to think you like running into me." He paused, "Not that I'd blame you."

She handed him back his papers, "Yeah, I love making an idiot out of myself."

"You have something in your hair..." His fingers brushed through her hair, picking out the piece of lent. He caught himself when his hand nearly lingered there, almost touching her cheek. He quickly pulled it away.

She gave him a small smile. "Thanks."

"Well I have a surgery I need to prepare for. A tympanoplasty." He paused. "Did you know that biggest complication for a tymapanoplasty is complement loss of hearing?" He winked at her, and left.

~~*~~

"Three! You're late." Cristina snapped. "Get over here."

"Sorry Dr. Yang." She quickly apologized. She looked around, "Why are all of the residents and interns here?"

"Dr. Sloan is going to pick an intern to assist him in a surgery." Cristina answered, "But maybe I should take you out of the running because you were late."

"Don't." Meredith interrupted Cristina, "It is my fault she was late." She gave Lexie a small smile.

"Thanks..." Lexie mumbled.

"Okay." Mark Sloan cleared his throat, "This is a teaching hospital, so therefore I'm required to teach. In an hour I will be preforming a tymaphanoplasty. I'm going to ask one question about the surgery and the intern who can answer the question first, gets to assist me." He locked eyes with Lexie, "What is the biggest complication in preforming a tymaphanoplasty?" Lexie's hand shot up. "Yes, Dr. Grey."

"Complete loss of hearing."

"Very good." He handing her a chart. "Come with me and we will go over the procedure."

"You told me the answer." Lexie grinned as they walked down the hall together.

"I don't know what you are talking about Grey." Mark played dumb.

She laughed, "Yes you do." She paused. "So do should I be running into you more often? Maybe I should since it gets me the in on a surgery."

He shrugged, "It is just a tymaphanoplasty."

"You don't find that exciting?" She asked. "You are an ENT. Shouldn't it be exciting to you?"

"I've done enough of them since I became an ENT." He smiled at her, "It's nice to see an intern excited about an ENT surgery. They are usually more into Nero or ortho." He rolled his eyes, "And don't let me even get started on how the others feel about Plastics."

"I've read about a lot of surgeries. I've seen videos of a lot of different surgeries. Some of the most interesting surgeries I came across were with Plastics." They turned into his office, "I'm not really into the boob or nose jobs, but facial reconstruction. It's fascinating really." She smiled, "Surgeons like you change people lives. You can make people speak again. You can make them here. You give them their lives back."

He sat at his desk, "You'll have to be on my service more often."

"Why did you tell me an answer?" Lexie asked again.

"Out of all the interns you are least annoying. But don't read too much into it. It's not really a complement."

"Well that's better then feeling sorry for the single Mom. I hate when people do that." She fidgeted with the chart in her hands.

"I didn't know you were a single mom." He told her.

"Oh." Her cheeks turned red. "Sorry...Never mind."

"Where's the guy?" He didn't know why he asked that. He knew it was not his business.

She shrugged, "Beats me. He wasn't ready for..." She rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "You know..." She forced a small smile, "Shall I go prep the patient?" She asked, effectively changing the subject.

~~*~~

"You did great in there." Mark commented as he walked out of the OR with Lexie.

"Really?" She asked with a smile. "You think so?"

"Yeah. I do. You are going to make one hell of a surgeon." There was a pause. "We have a little while before we have to do any post op. Can I buy you lunch? Or do you eat lunch in the daycare with your daughter?"

"Normally I eat with Ava, but she's with her babysitter today." Lexie told her. "So, yeah, I'll have lunch with you."

Fifteen minutes later Mark and Lexie were sitting in his office, each with a lunch tray of pizza and cheesy garlic bread. "So what made you want to become a doctor?" Mark asked.

"Well, when I was nine I broke my collarbone and the whole experience at the hospital just fascinated me. Ever since then I just knew this is what I wanted to do." She took a bite of her pizza.

"How did you break your collarbone?"

"Oh. My sister, Molly threw a stick out in front of me when I was rollerskating. I ran over it, flipped over, fell...Molly is really evil when we were growing up?" She took a drink of her Pepsi, "How about you? When did you decide you wanted to be a surgeon?"

He shifted nervously, "Wanted to make my parents proud."

She smiled. "That's sweet. Did you?"

"I don't know. I haven't talk to them for...Fifteen years?"

"Oh...I'm sorry."

He shrugged, "Not your fault." He picked at his bread, "How old is, um, Ava?"

"Three." She smiled, "But she'll be four a few months."

"You had her all during Med school." He shook his head, "I don't know how you did. Med school almost killed me. I cannot imagine having a kid and doing it at the same time."

"My family helped out a lot. And I had some really great friends in Boston. I probably would have never been able to do it if it weren't for them." She wiped the grease from the pizza off her fingers onto her napkin. "Even now I get a lot of help. I live in a duplex and the family on the other side of me has two kids around Ava's age. Renee stays home with them, so she watches Ava on days I have a longer shift."

"You should be proud of yourself, not a lot of people could do what you are doing."

"It's not always easy. You know, the days where Ava cries when I leave her..."

"So her father..."

"Not around. He's made a few brief appearances in her life...The last time was like..." She paused for a moment. "A year and half ago?"

They were interrupted by the sound of Mark's pager going off. "I think our patient is awake. You ready to see if the surgery worked?"

"Yes." She grabbed the patient's chart. "Lets go."

TBC...?


	3. Chapter 3

Quick author's note: Since this is an A/U I decided Meredith and Derek are still together and never broke up like they were in S4. It is just easier in this story to have them together. Please review.

**The Ways That Count Part Three**

"I feel dirty." Mark said just before taking a drink of his beer. He and Callie had decided to go to Joe's after work for a few drinks.

Callie raised an eyebrow. "Is this a new feeling for you?"

"I'm having dirty thoughts about someone."

"What else is new?" Callie asked, "Unless by someone you mean a man. Are you and Derek finally going to profess your love for each other?"

"Shut up." He snapped back.

"Why do you feel dirty then?"

"It's a woman. But she's in her twenties."

She shrugged, "So? You're only 35. So at most, what? 15 year difference. You have never stuck me as someone who was hung up on age."

"She's 24."

"So, then it's only 11 years." She took a drink from her straw.

"She has a kid." He finally gave in. "She's a single mom...And I don't think I should be thinking about her in those ways."

"Wow." The straw dropped from her mouth, back into her drink. "I was not expecting that."

He frowned, "I'm dirty."

"So who is she? She's a nurse isn't she?"

"No...She's an intern."

"An intern?" Callie rolled her eyes, "What is with you attendings and your interns Which one is it?"

"Lexie Grey."

"Wait, wait, wait...Back up for a second. Lexie Grey. As in Meredith Grey's half sister? Lexie Grey. As in your best friend's girlfriend's half sister?" She downed the rest of her drink. "How did you manage to leave that part out?"

"That is the part your fixating on?" Mark asked. "I would have thought the fact she has a kid would be the thing the catch your attention."

She shrugged, "There are lot of single mom's out there." She paused, "But there is only one best friend's girlfriend's half sister."

"Actually there are two Meredith Grey half sisters. Molly is just over a year younger then Lexie."

"Let me get this straight...You and the other Grey..."

"Lexie." Mark interrupted.

"Fine...You and Lexie had a conversation about her family?"

Mark nodded.

"Wow. This is more serious then I thought." She propped her elbow on the bar. "What kind of dirty thoughts are you having about her?"

"The things I want to do to her..." He groaned as he buried his head in hands, "The things I want her to do to me..." He looked up at Callie, "I just don't think I should be having these kind of thoughts about her. She's some kid's Mom. I've met the kid." He rubbed his temples as he sighed heavily, "I feel dirty."

~~*~~

It was quarter after nine the next morning when Lexie's doorbell rang. Before she even got to the door she knew it was. "Good morning Sweetie." She smiled down at Ava.

"Good morning Mommy. Can Becca and Corbin play?"

"If it okay with their Mom."

Renee nodded, "Of course."

The three children ran to Ava's bedroom. "Want some coffee?"

"Yes, please." Renee pushed her blonde hair behind her shoulder. "How was work?"

"Fantastic. I got in on a surgery. A tymaphanoplasty." Lexie caught Renee's blank stare as she poured her mug of coffee. She smiled, "It's a surgery to restore hearing loss." She handed Renee her mug.

"Wow, that is actually really cool." She took a small drink of the still steaming coffee. "How did you get the in?"

"Well the head of Plastics asked the interns a question, I got it right, so I got to help him preform the surgery."

She raised an eyebrow, "Him?"

"Dr. Mark Sloan."

"I delivered Corbin at Seattle Grace...I may have been in labor, but I noticed some of the male doctors...Are really attractive." She paused,. "Is he one of them?"

"We call him McSteamy. What do you think?"

"So...?"

"So what? He's my attending."

"So?"

"He's my half sister's boyfriend's best friend."

Renee rolled her eyes. "Seriously, Lexie. Who cares? Do you like him?"

Lexie looked down staring at her coffee mug. She shrugged, not answering her friend's question.

Renee grinned, "You do like him, don't you?"

She sighed, "Even if I did, it doesn't matter. He's my boss. And he has this..." She paused, "Reputation. And if even if I did like him, why on Earth would he ever want me?"

"Hey!" She snapped. "Don't you dare sell yourself short. There are plenty of reasons why he would like you. One, you are hot. Two, you're smart. Three, you are funny. And if he does have a 'reputation' maybe you should take advantage." Her voice lowered slightly. "I mean when is the last time you had sex?"

"It's been awhile." Lexie admitted, fidgeting with her coffee mug.

"How long is awhile?"

"A year and a half."

Renee's jaw dropped. "Oh God. That last time you had sex is with Bobby isn't it?"

Lexie physically flinched at the mention of the name. "Look, I don't bring men in Ava's life that I know are just going to leave. She does not deserve that. Ava and I, we are a packaged deal. And I haven't been able to find a guy who accepts that. So yeah, the last guy I had sex is with was Bobby." She sighed, "And I just don't think I am ready okay?"

"Wow...Bobby really did a number on you, huh?"

"He broke my heart." She whispered, "More then once." She shook her head, "I never thought I would be one of those girls to make the same mistakes over and over again in their love life. But Bobby...He's just too damn charming. And he would fuck up, and I would take him back." She exhaled, "I just can't go through that again. You know, feeling like I can fall in love and won't get hurt. And then there is Ava. She's at the age that she might get attached to a man I bring home. And if he leaves it is not just my heart that will be broken." She was nearly in tears.

"Look, I understand it's scary. And I know how lucky I am to have Mike...But if you never try...How is that any better?"

Lexie said nothing.

"I think you need to try."

The door bell rung again, "Saved by the bell." Renee followed Lexie to the front door as she opened it. "Hey Mike." Lexie greeted.

"Hey Lex." Mike grinned. He looked past her. "I thought my wife and kids might be here."

Lexie took a step back. "Come on in and have some coffee with us."

"I'm trying to convince Lexie she needs to start dating." Renee told Mike as they walked into the kitchen.

Lexie grabbed another mug, "Can we please stop talking about this?"

"No." Renee and Mike said at the same time.

Lexie poured Mike's coffee. "It's been a year and half since Lexie has had sex."

Mike's eyes widened, "A year and a half?" He repeated.

"And there is some hot doctor at the hospital that she got to assist during surgery. She likes him." Renee grinned as she took a drink of her coffee.

"Really?" Mike turned to Lexie, "Come on Lexie, spill."

"What? There is nothing to say. We performed a surgery together. And then we had lunch. That's it!"

"Wait. You did not tell me you ate lunch together." Renee nudged her husband, "She likes him. I can tell."

"Agh." Lexie groaned, "You two are such pains in my ass."

"What?" Mike acted as if he was wounded, "All Renee and I want to do is get you laid. You are way past due for a good lay."

"I really think all you really need is a good lay." Renee added.

She sighed, "You guys suck."

TBC...?


	4. Chapter 4

**The Ways That Count Part Four**

"Hello?" Lexie said as she answered the phone.

"Lexie?" A familiar female voice asked.

"Meredith?"

"Yes, hi." There was a nervous pause. "Um...I was just calling, um, I was thinking. I would like to meet your daughter."

The younger Grey sister felt her hands start to sweat. "You do?"

"Yes." She sounded unsure. "Yes. I would."

Lexie swallowed nervously, "Okay. Um...Do you want to come for supper tonight?"

"Uh, yeah...That would be great..."

"Derek can come to, if he'd like."

"I'm sure he would." Meredith told her uncomfortably. "What time would you like us to come?"

"Six? If that works for you."

"Six is fine." She paused, "Would you like us to bring anything?"

"Um. No. That's okay. I'll take care of everything."

"Okay. Derek and I will see you and Ava at six."

"We'll see you then." Lexie hung up the phone. "Ava, hon. Can you go get your coat on? We have to go to the grocery store."

~~*~~

"Mommy. Can we get fruit snacks?" Ava asked from her place in the shopping cart.

"Sure, what kind do you want?"

"The dinosaur ones."

Lexie smiled, "The dinosaur ones it is then." She turned her shopping cart into the isle that had the fruit snacks and collided it with another. "Oh! Sorry!" She quickly apologized as she looked up. "Dr. Sloan?"

Mark looked at Lexie in surprise. "Grey."

"Hi Dr. Mark!" Ava grinned. "Mommy is going to buy me dinosaur fruit snacks."

After his shock wore off, he smiled, "She is? That's nice of her." He locked eyes with Lexie, "You really do like running into me, don't you?"

Struggling not to blush Lexie shrugged, "Maybe you are the one who keeps running into me." She paused, "I thought you lived in a hotel. Why are you grocery shopping?"

He smirked, "Why Dr. Grey; I didn't know you took such an interest in where I live."

"I don't...It's just that, the other day when we had lunch in your office you told me you live at the Archfeild." Lexie explained.

Ava scrunched her nose in confusion. "You live in a hotel?" She paused, thinking for a moment, "Does it have a pool?"

He grinned down at the pint-sized 'Lexie'. "Of course it does."

Her eyes widened. "My Mommy and I _love_ to swim. Mommy looks really pretty in her swimsuit."

"I bet she does..." He mumbled.

"What was that?" Lexie asked.

"Nothing. I didn't say anything...Well, maybe you and your Mom can come swimming with me sometime." He paused, glancing at Lexie, "If it is okay with your Mom, of course."

She nodded, "I think we could do that sometime. I mean if really is okay with you." She paused, "You and Derek Shepherd are friends right?"

"Practically brothers." Mark told her, leaning into his shopping cart. "Why do you ask?"

"Derek and Meredith are coming to my house for super. And I'm freaking out." She sighed, "I'm not sure if I ever should have invited them."

"Why? Are you worried they won't like you?" He almost laughed, but he saw her frown deepen.

"No...Well yeah. Kind of..." She looked down at Ava, who was smiling back up at her.

"Hey." She looked back up at him. "You don't have to worry about Derek. He's a family guy. And you are Meredith's sister, so he'll love you. Plus you got the kid. Derek is a sucker for kids."

Lexie laughed, "And Meredith?"

"Well Meredith is Meredith." He paused, "Tequila. Lots and lots of tequila. You just might win her over with tequila."

"Okay, I'll be sure to buy tequila." She smiled. "Thanks for the advise."

"Mommy, can Dr. Mark come eat tonight?" Ava asked.

"Um...Yeah, if he wants to." Lexie was caught slightly off guard, but for some unknown reason for her, having Mark at dinner would make things less scary.

"Sorry kid." Mark apologized to Ava, "I have to work tonight...Maybe after the three of us goes swimming we can get something to eat?"

Ava nodded excitedly. "Okay."

Lexie smiled, "Thanks again Dr. Sloan."

"We aren't in the hospital Grey, you can call me Mark."

"Okay, but then you have to call me Lexie." If possible, her smile got even bigger. "I should probably go. I need to get ready for tonight...Thanks again...Mark."

"Goodbye Lex."

~~*~~

At 5:43 the doorbell rang.

"They're early." Lexie would have cursed, if Ava had not been with her. She was nearly 4, and like all children, repeated everything she heard. "You ready to meet your Aunt Meredith, Baby Girl?"

"Don't be nervous Mommy." Ava hugged her leg as they walked to the front door. "They'll love ya."

Lexie smiled down at her daughter, ruffing her hair a bit. "You always know how to make me feel better, don't you?" She opened the door. "Hi." She greeted Meredith and Derek with a nervous smile.

"Sorry we're early." Meredith apologized, shifting nervously. She forced a small smile as she looked down at Ava, "This must be Ava."

"Yes." Lexie nodded, "Ava, honey. This is your Aunt Meredith. And that guy standing next to her is Derek. Can you say hi?"

Suddenly feeling shy Ava hid behind Lexie's legs. She waved softly. "Hi." Her small voice was barely above a whisper.

"We brought wine." Derek handed Lexie the bottle. "It's red. Do you like red wine?"

"Yeah. Red wine is great." She stepped aside, "Come on in. The chicken still have about ten minutes. Shall we go in the kitchen and have a glass of wine while we wait?"

"A glass of wine would be great." Meredith scoped the living room as they walked walked to the kitchen There were many photographs on the walls and the the entertainment center, most of the pictures featuring Ava. "You have a nice place."

"Thanks. My parents bought the duplex a few years back. Luckily when we moved back to Seattle this side was empty." Lexie explained, opening the drawer that held the wine opener. "I made chicken and potatoes. I hope that's okay."

"Chicken and potatoes are great." Derek spoke up first, "Do you need help with anything?"

"No thanks. I've got everything under control."

Meredith sat down at the table, and quickly noticed Ava staring up at her. Meredith gave the child an uncomfortable smile. "Hi."

"You are pretty."

"Thank you. You are very pretty to." She sighed. She was so not a kid person.

"I didn't think a bitch would be pretty."

Lexie's eyes widened as she gasped. "AVA!"

Ava turned to her mother, "Mommy...You told Renee that Meredith was a bitch."

"Don't say that word!" She looked at Meredith. "Meredith. I um, I'm so sorry. I...I'm sorry."

Meredith forced a small laugh, "It's okay..." She said dryly. "I suppose I have not been very...pleasant towards you."

The buzzer on the stove went off, Lexie laughed nervously, "Supper is ready."

After several minutes of awkward silences, the only noise being the clinking of their forks on their plates, Derek finally broke the silence. "So Lexie, how do you like Seattle Grace?"

"So far, I like it." She took a bite of chicken. "A little gossipy, but there is some amazing doctors...I got to help Dr. Sloan perform a tymapanoplasty." She smiled, "It was amazing."

"I like Dr. Mark." Ava announced to the table with her mouth full of potatoes, "Dr. Mark is really pretty. Mommy and I are gonna to go swimming with him."

Meredith frowned, "You are going swimming with Mark Sloan?"

"Um, yeah. We ran into him when Ava and I were grocery shopping. We got to talking and he invited us to go swimming at the hotel."

"And you are going?" Derek asked.

"Yes. I mean it was really nice of him to offer. And Ava loves to swim..."

Meredith narrowed her eyes, "Are you sure that swimming is all that you will do?"

Lexie dropped her fork to her plate. "With my daughter there? Yeah. Pretty sure." Her tone was sarcastic.

"Just be careful." Meredith warned, "Mark knows how to work women..." She took a sip of your wine. "I'd hate to see you get in over your head with him."

"I don't think you have to worry about that." Derek told Meredith. "Mark doesn't get involved with women with kids."

Both Derek and Meredith missed the hurt expression on Lexie face. She knew Derek didn't mean anything by it, but it hurt nonetheless. She quickly decided that she was an idiot for even thinking Mark may be remotely interested in her.

Derek looked over at Meredith, "Are you going to ask her?"

"Oh. Right." Meredith took another drink of wine. "Um, Derek's Mom, his sister Lisa, and her two kids are coming for a visit next weekend. On Saturday Derek wanted to have a picnic at the park with them. I thought you and Ava would like to join us..." She paused. "I would like it if you came..."

"Um..." Lexie mentally went through her schedule, "I'm pretty sure we're free. We'd love to come."

"Good." Meredith visibly sighed in relief. "It's my first time meeting Derek's Mom. And she is all about family...I want her to like me. And I need all the help I can get. I think you and Ava being there will help."

Again, Lexie hid her disappointed expression,. She sighed, silently praying this night would be over soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Ways That Count Chapter 5**

"So how did the dinner go?" Mark asked as he walked up to Lexie, who was studding the surgical board.

"Ava called Meredith a bitch." Lexie turned to look at him, "How do you think it went?"

He laughed, "Ava called Meredith a bitch?"

She shrugged, "Yeah. Apparently she overheard me talking to my friend Renee about how Meredith was being a bitch..."

"What did Meredith do?"

"Nothing. She pretty much brushed it off. But I don't think she was very happy about it." She shook her head, "I guess she was not too upset though, she invited Ava and me to a picnic with Derek's family at the park next weekend." She decided to leave out the part about Meredith only inviting her because she wanted to 'score points' with Mrs. Shepherd.

"Oh, you mean with Mrs. Shepherd and Lisa?"

She nodded, "Yeah."

"In that case I'll see you guys there." He smiled slightly, "Mrs. Shepherd practically raised me."

"I'm glad you'll be there." Lexie easily admitted. "Meredith can you so..." She sighed, unsure how to finish that statement. "Well, you've known her longer then I have."

"So when do you and Ava want to come swimming at the hotel with me?"

She shrugged, "When ever you are free, I guess."

"How about Saturday morning? Before the picnic?"

She smiled, "Sounds good to me."

"Whose service are you on today?"

"No one's really. Yang told me to finish her charts. I finished like a half an hour I paged her, but I haven't heard from her yet."

"She assigned you to finish her charts?"

"Yeah. She really hates me."

"I have a nasal polyp removal in a half an hour. You want in?"

Lexie grinned, "Yes, please."

~~*~~

For once, Lexie was able to leave the hospital early. It was only half past six, so she would be able to put Ava to bed that night.

"Three."

The sound of her resident's voice stopped her in her tracks, just before she reached the hospital's doors. "Damn." She cursed under her breath. She turned, "Yes Dr. Yang?"

"I need to speak with you." Her arms were crossed, her tone stern.

"Okay..." Lexie frowned, but struggled not to look too worried. She took a few quick steps towards the older woman.

"You need to trust me when I say this. Don't get involved with your attending." Cristina was blunt and to the point, "I know it might sound hypocritical of me to lecture you on this. But I think it is in your best interest. You have a lot of potential. And I think if you got involved with an attending it could hurt that potential."

Lexie was taken aback, "What are you talking about?"

Cristina rolled her eyes, "You and Sloan."

"Me and Dr. Sloan?"

Another eye roll, "Don't play dumb with me. You'd have to be an idiot not to see it. He brought you into a surgery. Sloan hates interns. So he _should_ hate you. But he doesn't." Her eyes narrowed. "Look, I know better then anyone that getting involved with you attending just isn't a good idea. And if you are already involved...Just be careful, okay?" Without another word Cristina walked off.

~~*~~

"I think he likes me."

Renee Richards' raised an eyebrow. "Who do you think likes you?"

"Mark. You know, that plastic surgeon I was telling you about?"

Lexie and Renee were sitting on Mike and Renee's side of the deck in the shared backyard. "Oh!" Renee grinned in realization. "Really? That's great! Are you going to ask him out?"

"No." Lexie quickly answered, "I mean, he's my attending."

"So? Didn't you say that your sister started to date her attending during her intern year?"

"Well yeah...But..."

"No buts!" Renee interrupted her. "If you like him, ask him out."

Lexie looked up at the sound of the patio doors opening. Mike walked out with a tray of fruity looking drinks. "I made margaritas."

Renee grinned, "I have the best husband."

"Thanks Mike." Lexie smiled as she took a margarita from the tray. "I'm not going to ask him out." She took a drink, "What if he says no?"

"He won't say no." Renee insisted.

"Who is not going to say no?" Mike sat down between Lexie and Renee.

"Mark, that hot plastic surgeon Lexie likes."

"You've never seen him. How do you know he's hot?" Lexie asked.

"Are you saying he isn't hot?"

"No. He's definitely hot." Lexie told the couple. "I just...I don't want to put myself out there just to get rejected."

"He's not going to say no." Renee argued.

"You don't know that!" Lexie argued back. "I just..." She sighed, "Meredtih's boyfriend, Derek, who is also Mark's best friend, told me Mark does not get involved with women who have kids. So I guess that is that..."

"Well Derek is a dick." Mike put in his two cents.

Lexie laughed, "You don't even know him."

"If he said that you, he is a dick." Mike insisted. "Do you want me to kick his ass?"

She laughed again, "I don't think that would help any." She brushed a few strands of hair behind her ear. "Are the kids playing alright in there?"

"Of course they are, they are good kids." Mike said, "And don't change the subject."

"You said he thinks he likes you." Renee said, "So maybe it does not matter to him that you have a daughter."

"He invited Ava and me swimming...That has to mean something, doesn't it?"

"He invited you swimming? That is huge. That so means something" Renee nearly squealed in excitement. "Oh! You have to wear that yellow bikini you have. It will drive him crazy."

She smiled, "Okay, I will wear the yellow bikini."

~~*~~

The week flew by. Before Lexie knew, it was Saturday. It was ten o'clock in the morning when Lexie and Ava arrived at Archfield hotel. She took a deep breath before knocking on Mark's hotel room door.

"Hello." Mark greeted mother and daughter after he opened the door, "Come in."

"Hi Dr. Mark!" Ava grinned up at the man. "Thanks for letting me and mommy come swimming."

"You're welcome Ava." Mark smiled at Lexie, "Do you two need to change?"

Mark was already in his dark blue swim trunks, and Lexie tried not to make it look obvious as her eyes scanned his very sculpted chest. Was there any man in the world more gorgeous then he was? "No. We got are swimsuits on already." Lexie knelt down, pulling Ava's pink sundress over her head. Ava smiled down at her pink and purple floral one piece.

She sighed nervously as she pulled off her blue sundress, slowly revealing her yellow bikini. She folded it and along with Ava's sundress placed it on the floor, next to her purse. "Ava, can you grab your water wings?"

"Ah-huh."

Mark took a deep breath, as he struggled to take his eyes off the single mother's body. But he couldn't. She was so damn beautiful, it was ridiculous. He only hoped he didn't look like a creep as he watched her pull her hair into a simple pony tail. He sighed, not sure if he was going to be able to handle it when he saw her wet in the water. She smiled shyly, "You ready to go?"

"Yup. I just have to grab my key card. Did you bring towels?"

"Yes." She nodded, she pulled two towels from her beach bag. "Got them right here."

"Wow. Looks like we have the place to ourselves." Lexie smiled, there was not another soul in the pool area.

"That pool is HUGE!" Ava nearly yelled.

"We need to get your water wings on before we go in." Lexie warned. She dipped each inflated wing into the water before slipping them onto Ava's small arms. "Ready?"

"I wanna jump in. Can you catch me, Mommy?"

She smiled, "Of course I can." She shivered as she slowly emerged herself into the water. "Ready babe?"

Ava answered by jumping in. She slightly clung to Lexie for a second, while getting use to the water. She looked up at Mark, who was smiling down at them from the ledge of the pool. "Come on Dr. Mark! Jump in!"

"Should I do a canon ball?"

Ava furred her eyebrows, "What's a canon ball?"

He grinned, "I'll show you." Mark walked to the other end of the pool, where it was deeper, "Are you ready to watch Ava?"

"Yes!" She squealed in excitement.

Mark took a small running start, before bringing his knees to his chest as he jumped. He hit the water with a splash. When he emerged he could hear Lexie and Ava's laughter. "That a was BIG splash!" Ava told him through her giggles.

He swam up to the pair. "Did I get you wet?" He asked Lexie when he noticed her wet hair.

"Yeah, a little bit." Lexie laughed.

"Mommy! I wanna try to do a canon ball! Do you think my splash will be as big as Dr. Mark's?" She kicked her legs as she swam to the edge.

"I'm not sure honey. You can try."

Lexie and Mark both laughed as Ava did her best attempt at a Mark sized canon ball. Her splash, of course, was much smaller.

~~*~~

Ava insisted she wanted to to got to the bathroom all by herself once they arrived back into Mark's hotel room.

"Mark?"

"Yeah, Lex?" Mark asked, as he pulled a pair of jeans from his dresser drawer.

"I just wanted to thank you, for you know, inviting us. Ava had a blast." She wrapped the towel around her waist a little tighter.

He shrugged, "You're welcome. I had a lot of fun." He told her, "We should do it again."

She smiled in agreement. "We should. Do you mind if Ava and me take a quick shower before we go to the park? I hate smelling like chlorine."

"Yeah of course. There is shampoo in the shower."

She went to pull her hair tie out of her hair, but it was tangled in her hair, "Owe." She pulled again, but it would not budge. She frowned, "Damn it..."

"Here..." He smiled, "Let me help, before you pull all your hair out." He gently took the tangled hair and untangled it from the hairband. "Here." He handed her the hairband.

"Thanks." Her hand lingered over his as she it from him. She tipped her head up as he tilted his down. Lexie held her breath as their lips were just about to touch...

But Ava had other plans for the two, "Mommy! Come wipe my butt!" She yelled from the bathroom.

Mark sighed, but laughed. _So close..._

Lexie pulled away, smiling as she shrugged, "Duty calls...We are gonna take a quick shower...Give us 10 minutes?"

He nodded, "After yous guys get out I need a quick shower." _A cold one_, he thought. Lexie disappeared into the bathroom.

He groaned, falling back onto the bed. He rubbed his eyes with his palms. He almost kissed her. He really wanted to fucking kiss her. Ava complicated things a little, normally he wouldn't even think about trying things with a single Mom. But Lexie was different. He liked Lexie. He _really_ liked Lexie. And the truth was, he liked the kid. Ava was adorable and sweet.

He sat up, deciding maybe he was ready for the complicated.

TBC...? Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Ways That Count Part Six**

Mark and Lexie arrived at the park just seconds apart. They walked together, with Ava between them, towards the picnic table where Meredith, Derek, Mrs. Shepherd, and Derek's sister, Lisa, were sitting. Lisa's two children were playing in the playground.

"Mark Sloan! Look at you!" Carolyn Shepherd jumped up from her seat when she saw her

'second son' approaching. She greeted him with a hug, "And who is this?" She asked, looking at Lexie and Ava.

Meredith walked up to the group, "Mrs. Shepherd, this is my _half_-sister Lexie." Meredith unconsciously emphasized the word half. "And her daughter, Ava."

Carolyn shook Lexie's hand, "It is so nice to meet you dear." She smiled down at Ava. "And how old are you Ava?"

"Three." Ava smiled shyly at the older woman. Her hand clung to Lexie's.

"Come and sit." Carolyn and Meredith led Mark, Lexie, and Ava to the picnic table.

"Dr. Mark? Will you sit next to me?" Ava asked as she and Lexie sat down at the picnic table.

"Sure kid." Mark could not help but grin at the little girl.

"You must be Lexie." Derek's sister extended a hand across the picnic table.

"Yes." Lexie shook her hand, "It is Lisa, right?"

"Right. How old is Ava?"

"Three, but she'll be four soon." Lexie glanced at the kids playing in the playground. "How old are yours?"

"Cody is 8 and Sara is 5." Lisa smiled, eying Mark, Lexie, and the child sitting between them, "Did you and Marky come together?"

"Um, kind of." Lexie told her. "We..."

"We went swimming!" Ava interrupted excitedly. "Dr. Mark did a canon ball. He made a really, really big splash!"

Lisa laughed, "He did? That's awesome!"

"It _was_ awesome." Ava said in a serious tone.

"Is everyone ready to eat?" Carolyn asked as set out paper plates.

Lisa glanced over her shoulder at her two children. "Cody! Sara! Come and eat!" The two children ran up to the picnic table, sitting on either side of their mother. "Cody, Sara say hi to Lexie and Ava."

"I made three different kinds of sandwiches, egg salad, turkey, and ham." Carolyn pulled out a large Tupperware container out of the color. "And I have bottled water and grape juice boxes."

"Mom makes the best egg salad sandwiches." Derek told Meredith and Lexie.

"An egg salad sandwich sounds great." Carolyn handed her one. "Would you like one of my famous egg salad sandwiches Lexie?"

"Um..." Lexie suddenly felt like everyone's eyes were on her. "I...I would love one...But..."

"Mommy is llergic to eggs." Ava told the table. "If she eats them she gets all red and itchy."

"Oh! Then definitely don't eat one!" Carolyn laughed, "Would you like turkey or ham?"

"Turkey, please. And a ham for Ava."

"What would you two like to drink?"

"Two grape juices."'

Mark was half way through his egg salad sandwich he noticed Ava looking up at him. "Is your ham sandwich good?" He asked.

"Dr. Mark, can I ask ya a question?"

"Sure?" He frowned slightly. What on earth could Ava possibly ask him?

"Will you lay my Mom?"

Lexie nearly chocked on the bite of turkey sandwich that she was chewing on.

Mark felt his eyes widen, "What?"

Before Lexie could stop her, Ava said it, "Renee and Mike said a year and a half was way too long. Mommy needs a good lay." She paused for a moment, "I didn't know what a lay was but my friend Becca said it was when to grownups take a nap together."

"I..." Lexie blinked, she wanted to cry. She wished she could disappear, "I, um..." She looked up to see Meredith's face twist in shock and in slight disgust.

"What's wrong Mommy?"

Lisa laughed, breaking the tension, "It's okay, Lexie...Believe me I know, _little ears_. You would not believe some of things Cody and Sara have repeated something Bill or I said, or what they have said in public. When Cody was four he would walk up to random women and ask to see their boobs."

"Mom!" Cody hit Lisa's leg. "Stop it." The boy's cheeks turned pink in embarrassment.

Carolyn laughed, "Derek used to do the same thing."

"Mom!" Derek sighed in embarrassment, "Stop it."

Carolyn laughed again, shaking her head, "So, Lexie, Meredith Derek tell me you are a doctor to."

"Yeah, well, I'm an intern." Lexie told the older woman before finishing off her sandwich. "You are a doctor to, aren't you Lisa?"

"Yes. I'm a pediatrician." Lisa explained, "I just opened my own practice."

"Wow. That is amazing. Congratulations!"

Lisa smiled. "Thank you, Lexie. I've been wanting to open my practice for years now. I still cannot believe it actually happened. Do you know what you want your specialty to be yet?"

"No, not yet." Lexie shook her head, "I want to be able to really explore all my options before I choose one."

Carolyn smiled, "You have plenty of time to decide. How about you Meredith? Have you decided?"

"Yeah. Nero." She smiled nervously at Derek, "I knew fairly early into my intern year that Nero was the place for me."

Carolyn's smile brightened just slightly, "That's wonderful. Derek, you must be so proud."

Derek took Meredith's hand, "I am."

Ten minutes later the children were playing together in the playground, while the adults watched them from the picnic table. "Ava looks so much like you Lexie."

Lexie nodded in agreement, "She really does. You should see my baby pictures compared to hers. We are identical. I haven't seen an ounce of her father in her yet."

"What is the deal with her father?" Lisa asked.

"Lisa..." Carolyn scolded.

"What?" Lisa sighed, "It's just a question. We were all thinking it."

"I'm sorry, he is just not the easiest subject to talk about."

"Was it a one night stand?" Meredith blurted out. She quickly realized just how mean that sounded, "I mean, you don't seem like the kind of girl who has one night stands..."

"Bobby and I were together for almost _three years_ before I got pregnant." Lexie looked Meredith in the eye. "When I told him about that I was pregnant and I was keeping the baby he broke up with me."

"I'm sorry Lexie." Lisa apologized to her sincerely, "I didn't mean to pry."

Lexie gave her a small smile, "It's okay, don't worry about it."

"Has he ever seen met her?" Meredith asked curiously.

"He has spent a total of six days with her?" Lexie thought for a moment, "He showed up at my door one night when she was six months old, stayed around for two days and left. About a year later he showed up again, and stayed for four days. I haven't seen him since." She quickly decided to leave out the part she took him back, and slept with him, both times.

"I can see you are doing a wonderful job without him, dear." Carolyn gave her hand a small squeeze.

She smiled, "Thank you."

"Uncle Derek!" Cody yelled from the swings, "Come play with us!"

Derek smiled at Meredith, "Let's go play with the kids Mer." Before Meredith could protest Derek grabbed her hand and walked her to the swings.

"Mommy..." Ava walked up to her mother. "I need to go potty."

Lexie smiled. "Okay sweetie, I'll take you." She turned back to the group, "I'll be right back."

"We'll be waiting..." Mark muttered, as he turned to watch them walk away.

Lisa laughed, "You are so checking out her ass."

"I am not." Mark quickly denied it.

"Yes you are!" Lisa grinned.

"No he wasn't." Carolyn told her daughter.

"Thank you Mrs. Shepherd."

"You have a lot to learn, Lisa..He wasn't checking out her butt...He was watching her walk away...There is a difference."

Lisa gasped, as her eyes lit you, "You _like_ her! Don't you Marky? You like the single Mom!"

"Her name is Lexie." Mark automatically corrected her.

"But you do!" Lisa seemed excited now. "That's why you took them swimming..."

"I didn't swimming...They came to hotel and used the pool."

Carolyn rolled her eyes, "Lisa go make sure your children aren't torturing Derek. I want to talk to Mark alone."

"But Mom."

"Go."

Lisa sighed, "Fine."

"Come on, Mark, tell me the truth. Do you like her?" She paused, "And don't lie. You are like a second son to me. And I know when my children are lying."

Mark sighed, "I do like her. But I'm not sure if I should..."

"Why not?" Carolyn crossed her arms. "She's a lovely girl."

"Because of me. She's sweet...And I'm just not." He shook his head, "And she has a daughter. And I'm me."

"So it bother's you that she is mother?"

"No." Mark quickly told her, "Not at all. I actually really like Ava. She's cute."

"So what's the problem?"

"I always seem to hurt women, you know, break their hearts. I don't want to do that to Lexie. Or Ava." He scratched the back of his neck, "And she's young."

"You have such low expectations for yourself Mark Sloan." Carolyn shook her head, "Since you were a little boy. you always have." She smiled, "It's time to raise them." She paused, "You don't always hurt women. And I think you need to give this a shot...She likes you, you know."

"You think so?"

"Trust me. Mother knows best." She laughed, "Promise me, you'll think about it?"

He smiled, "I promise."

TBC...? Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Ways That Count Part Seven**

Mark Sloan sighed, struggling to remember the last he was this nervous to ask a girl out. Even when he was a teenager he did get _this_ nervous. He was Mark Sloan; man-whore extraordinaire. He was not supposed to get nervous.

Yet he could feel his heart nearly beating out of his chest as he walked up to her. He took a deep breath. _Just treat her like every other woman you've asked out._ He silently told himself. Of course he knew this was impossible, because he knew Lexie Grey was not like every other woman. She was different.

He caught up to her just as she reached the elevators. "Lexie." He stepped onto the elevator and was relieved to see no one else was on.

She smiled at him. "Dr. Sloan."

"What are you doing Friday night?" He asked, silently praying that she couldn't hear his heart beating.

"Um. Nothing probably. Just hanging out with Ava." Lexie answered. "How about you?"

"I'm not sure yet..." He scratched the back of his neck, "I was thinking. I wondering maybe we could…Maybe go out sometime." He sighed, why the hell were his hands so sweaty?

"Are you asking me out?"

"You sound surprised." Mark pointed out, leaning against the back wall of the elevator.

"I am. Kind of. I'm not sure why someone like you would be interested in someone like me."

He frowned, "What do you mean by that?"

Lexie shrugged. "You are Mark Sloan. You are one of the best plastic surgeons in the country…And I'm just an intern."

"You're not just an intern…" He paused, "You're Lexie. And I would really like to go on a date with you."

She could feel her heart beat against her chest. She swallowed nervously, "What did you have in mind?"

"I'm not sure…" He cleared his throat. "I know since you are busy being an intern you don't get to spend as much time with Ava as you would like…So I was thinking we could stay in at your place, watch a movie with Ava, then after she goes to bed we can talk…And if we decide we want to do something again, maybe I can take you out to eat, just the two of us."

Lexie raised an eyebrow, "Talk?"

He smirked, "Yes. Talk."

"We will call it date." She smiled, "But I should probably tell you…I don't have sex on the first date."

"So on second date then?" He was obviously joking.

She laughed. The elevator stopped. The doors opened. They stepped off together. "So what time Friday?"

"Six?"

"Okay. Sounds good. Do you want me to make something for supper?"

"Don't worry about supper. I'll take care of everything."

* * *

"Hey Lex." Renee Richards greeted her friend with a warm smile. "Come on in."

"Was Ava good today?" Lexie asked as she walked in to entry way of Renee and Mike's side of the duplex. Her hands fidgeted together nervously.

"Ava is always good." Renee told her, "Why are you so fidgety?" She raised an eyebrow. "You look really nervous…What is going on?"

"Mark asked me out." Lexie broke out into a small grin.

"Mark?" Renee's eyes widened with realization "Wait! You mean the hot plastic surgeon?"

She nodded, "Yeah. He is going to come over on Friday and he, Ava and I are going to watch a movie together." She her smile got bigger as she reached the end of the explanation.

"Wait. He is coming over to watch a movie with you and Ava?" Renee frowned. "Are you sure that is a date?"

"Yes. He called it a date. And yeah we are staying in…But he understands that I need to spend most of my down time out the hospital with Ava. And after Ava goes to bed we are going to talk, you know get to know each other a little bit better. And if that works out we will go out on another date, with just the two of us." Lexie pushed stray strands of her hair behind her ear, "I'm really excited for this."

"I am excited for you." Renee grinned at her friend, her grin turned into a frown, "But why do you look so nervous?"

Lexie shrugged, "It's just that has been a while since I've been a on a date. Not to mention been on a date with someone I really think I could really like."

"You'll be fine." Renee reassured Lexie, "And once you two get to that certain you point we will go shopping and find you some hot lingerie."

"I cannot even think about having sex with him right now." Lexie told her, "I need to get through our first date first."

"If you ever, ever need a babysitter just let me know. " Renee smiled, "Hey, supper is almost ready. You and Ava want to stay?"

Lexie nodded, "That would be great."

* * *

Mark sat down on the barstool next to Callie Torres. "I asked her out."

"Asked who out?" Callie asked.

"Lexie." Mark clarified, "I asked Lexie out."

"Really? Wow. That's great." Callie could not hide her surprise. "What are you guys gonna do?"

Mark shrugged. "We are going to stay in. I'm going to bring over a movie and pizza to her place."

"That sound fun. What movie?"

"I was thinking _Finding Nemo_ or maybe _WALL-E_…"

Callie raised an eyebrow, "_Finding Nemo_ or _WALL-E_? You never struck me as a Disney movie kind of guy."

"Lexie's daughter Ava will be there. I need to bring age appropriate movies for Ava."

"I forgot that Lexie had a child…" Callie paused. "You really like her, don't you?"

He nodded, "I do." Mark admitted, "She is different from other women…"

"So when is the big date?"

"Friday."

"Do you think you guys are going to have sex?"

"No." Mark quickly told her. "She does not have sex on the first date. And we are probably going to take things slow, you know because of Ava. I do not think she wants to jump anything too fast."

"Well congratulations." Callie smiled, "Let me buy you a drink."

"Why are you congratulating me?"

Callie shrugged, "For finally starting to grow up."

* * *

Sorry this was a little short, and probably a little boring. Next chapter will be better I promise. It will include Lexie and Mark's first date, and just maybe their first kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Ways That Count Part 8**

Lexie studied herself carefully in the mirror. Her fingers straightened out the purple fabric of the T-Shirt she had decided to wear for her date that night. It was a simple V-neck that showed just a peak of her cleavage.

She took a deep breath, hoping the butterflies in her stomach would stop soon. She brushed her hair behind ear with her fingers. She decided to wear it down for the evening. It was rare for her to not to keep it in a simple ponytail, especially inside the walls of the hospital. But that night she wanted Mark to see her in a different light.

She wanted to look beautiful for him.

She closed her eyes. Another deep breath. She returned her attention back to her reflection in the mirror. For a second she thought about changing again, but she had already changed her outfit five and half times. She couldn't fully understand why she was this nervous. But she was. And she needed to look beautiful. "You can do this Lexie…" She muttered under her breath. "Just breathe."

"Wow Mommy you look really pretty." Ava smiled from behind her. "Can you put piggy tails in my hair?" She asked as she held out two green hair bands that matched her Tinker Bell dress that she was wearing in one hand and in the other her hair brush.

"Thank you sweet heart." Lexie lifted her daughter off the floor and to her bed, "You look very pretty too." She smiled as she brushed Ava's hair into two even pig tails.

"Dr. Mark is coming tonight?" Ava asked excitedly.

"Yes he is." She could not help but smile at the mention of his name. "He is coming over to watch a movie with us and eat pizza."

"I like pizza…We not gonna watch a kissy movie, right? I don't like kissy movies." Ava sat on the edge of Lexie's bed and started to kick her feet.

Lexie smiled, "I'm not sure what movie we are going to watch. Mark is bringing it over. I'm sure it won't be a kissy movie. Since when don't you like kisses? I thought you liked giving me kisses."

"Well you my mommy. Course I like giving _you _kisses." Ava stood up on the bed so she was the same height as a sitting Lexie. She smiled as she leaned over and gave Lexie a kiss on the cheek. "See?"

Lexie gave Ava a quick kiss on the forehead. "I like giving you kisses too." She smiled, "I need to finish getting ready before Mark gets here….What perfume should I wear?"

"The one that makes you smell like flowers. Dr. Mark will like that one."

"You think so?" Ava smiled and nodded. Lexie walked to her vanity and picked up the _Butterfly Flowers_ perfume bottle and sprayed her neck and her right wrist and quickly rubbed both wrists together.

"Mommy, can I wear some to?"

Lexie nodded, "You sure can. Come here." Ava jumped off Lexie bed and ran over. Lexie kneeled down in front of Ava and sprayed the perfume on her tiny wrist. "There you go." She felt her heart jump in her throat when she heard the door bell ring. "Here's here." She jumped to her feet. "How do I look?"

"You look really, really pretty Mommy. You always really pretty." Ava followed Lexie as she walked to the front door. "How do I look Mommy?"

"Like a little princess." Lexie told her before she opened the door. She smiled at Mark. "Hi."

"Hi." He smiled back at her. He held out a small bouquet of purple tulips. "I brought you flowers….You look beautiful." In the other hand he held a popcorn bucket.

Lexie felt her cheeks blush as she took the flowers from him, "These are beautiful. Thank you. But you didn't have to bring you flowers."

He shrugged "I wanted to."

"Come on in." Lexie stepped aside so Mark could come in, "I need to get these in water." She left for the kitchen to find a vase.

"Hi Dr. Mark!"

"Hi Ava." Mark grinned down at the pint sized Lexie.

"Did you bring a kissy movie?" Ava asked, making a face, "Cause I don't like kissy movies."

"You don't have to worry about that. I brought _Finding Nemo_ and _Monsters Inc._" He told her, pulling out the two DVDs from the popcorn bucket. "I brought microwave popcorn to."

"I LOVE those movies!" Ava grinned. "I love Dory. She is so funny." She laughed, "She has a terrible memory."

Lexie walked up to Mark and Ava from the kitchen. "Do you want to sit down in the living room?" She smiled, "It's much more comfortable in the living room."

"I still have to order the pizza. I was not sure what you and Ava would like on your pizza." Mark told her as he followed her into the living room. "You have a nice place."

"Thank you." Lexie sat down on the couch and motioned Mark to sit next to her. "Ava do you want to put in the movie?"

"Yep." Ava grabbed the _Finding Nemo_ DVD box and carefully placed the DVD into the DVD player. She grabbed the TV remote and handed it to Lexie. She took her place in her bright pink child sized armchair.

"You guys hungry? When do you want me to order the pizza?"

"Can we get pepperoni? I like pepperoni." Ava stated, not taking her eyes off the previews that led to the movie.

"We can get pepperoni." Mark turned to Lexie, "What pizza places are around here?"

"We have a Pizza Hut really close. And I have coupons. Unless you don't like Pizza Hut…Then there is Marco's, Luigi's…"

"Pizza Hut is great." Mark interrupted her.

"I will grab the coupons for the number."

* * *

One pizza, an order of breadsticks, and one Disney movie later Ava was half asleep. "You ready for bed baby girl?" Lexie asked as she got stood up from the couch.

"I wanna stay up…" Ava yawned.

Lexie smiled. "Come on sweetheart." She bent down and picked up Ava. "Can you say good night to Mark?"

"Good night Dr. Mark." Ava yawned again as she rested her head on Lexie's shoulder.

"Good night kiddo." Mark smiled at Ava as he adjusted himself on the couch.

"Just give me ten minutes." Lexie told him. "It won't take me long to get her in bed. We got to brush your teeth before you go to bed."

Five minutes later Mark got up to use the bathroom. He stopped at Ava's bedroom door along the way. He could hear Lexie's soft voice through the door that was open a crack and he couldn't help but take a look inside.

Lexie sat next to Ava on her bed, stroking the small child's hair.

"Mommy, sing me a song before you go?"

"What song do you want me to sing?"

"Twinkle star." Ava whispered.

"Okay." Lexie kissed the top of Ava's head.

_" __Twinkle, twinkle, little star  
How I wonder what you are!  
Up above the world so high  
Like a diamond in the sky  
Twinkle, twinkle, little star  
How I wonder what you are"_

"Mommy, you have a really pretty voice."

Lexie laughed, "You think so? Come here. Give me a hug and a kiss goodnight."

Ava wrapped her arms around Lexie's neck and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "I love you Mommy."

"I love you too sweetie." Lexie hugged her back, "Goodnight Baby."

Mark couldn't help but smile at the scene he just witnessed and when he saw Lexie get up from Ava's bed and walk towards the door he quickly walked to the bathroom.

"Ava is pretty lucky." Mark told Lexie as he sat down next to her on the couch.

Her brows furred in confusion. "Why do you say that?"

"She has you for a Mom. You are a wonderful Mother Lexie…" He caught her smile. "I heard you singing to her."

"Oh God. You heard me sing. I am sorry you had the hear that. I have a horrible voice."

He shrugged, "I think Ava is right. You have a pretty voice."

"Well you are lying. But thank you."

"So um…I know you mentioned you don't like talking about him…But what is the deal with Ava's father?" Mark asked, rubbing the back of his neck. He was not sure if he was allowed to ask that particular question.

"Usually I don't, but I think it is important to for you to know…You need to know the reason why I need to take things slow…"

Mark nodded, "Okay…"

"Ava's father name is Bobby. Um, Bobby Thomson. I met him during my first week into freshman year of college back in Boston. I was seventeen. He was nineteen. We fell for each other pretty hard. And despite our busy school schedules we were pretty inseparable. He was my first love. I love my virginity to him…" She confessed. And Mark nodded, "We were together for _three_ years before he got me pregnant." She told him. "Three years…And when I told him he looked at me right in the eye and asked if I was going to keep it." She shook her head. "And when I told him I was, he said we were over. He told me the only way he would stay with me is if I got an abortion. So he broke up with me. He transferred schools and he left." She cleared her throat. "I cannot lie. When I first found out I was pregnant I thought about getting an abortion for about 28 seconds…I was applying to get into Med School…And I was not sure if I could raise a baby…It was not until I had her I knew I made the right decision. When I held her for the first time…" She smiled at the memory. "She was perfect. And know I cannot imagine my life without her."

"Has…Has Bobby ever met Ava?"

She nodded, "Yeah. Twice. Was she was about six months old he showed up. He stayed for three days and left. Then a few months after she turned two he showed up again. Stayed for four and left again. Have not heard from him since."

"Wow…This guy is a real asshole, isn't he?"

"Yeah. That is one word for it…" Lexie mumbled. "The thing is, Bobby really hurt me…And I haven't fully recovered from it yet. And I just need you to know that, because I need you to know we need to take things slow."

"It's okay. We will take things slow…" Mark paused.

Lexie smiled slightly, "You want to ask about sex, don't you?"

"Kind of." Mark admitted. "We talk about that when we get there…"

"How many dates?" Lexie asked. "How many dates do you think we should try to wait?"

"How many dates do you think we should wait?"

"I asked you first…"

"Say it at the same time?"

"On the count of three…" Lexie smiled.

"1…2…3…"

"Fifteen." Lexie said at same time as Mark said, "Five."

Lexie laughed. "Five?"

Mark raised an eyebrow, "Fifteen? Tell you what…How about we average them…"

"So ten." Lexie said, "Ten sounds good…We think there will be ten dates?"

Mark took her hand in his, "I think there will be ten dates." He cleared his throat. "You were honest with me tonight…And I only think it is fair if I be honest with you…You know how Derek and I are best friends?" Lexie nodded, "I have known him since I was five, and we have been best friends since…Except about a year ago we could not even be in the same room together. I…I slept with his wife."

"I kind of already knew that…You know how the gossip is in the hospital…"

"I was in love with her. Derek's wife. At least I thought I was. I had gotten her pregnant after Derek left her. And she had an abortion." He squeezed her hand, "I just want you to know that."

Lexie nodded, "Okay."

"I had a lot of fun tonight…" Lexie told Mark as they stood at the door. "Thank you for coming. And thank you for the pizza and bringing the movie…Ava really loved it."

"I'm glad." Mark told her. He opened the door and took a step outside. "Let me know when your friend can babysit so I can take you out to eat."

"I will." Lexie told him. Mark lingered for a moment longer, unsure if he should make a move. He didn't have to think about it very long.

Lexie grabbed the sides of his face and pulled him in for a kiss. His mouth quickly welcomed her tongue. His hands went to her waist, his finger clutching the fabric of her shirt as he pushed her against the doorframe.

If they had not needed the air both were convinced they never would have stopped the kiss. "Um…Goodnight?" Lexie smiled at Mark.

"Goodnight Lexie. I will see you at work." They said goodbye one more time and Lexie closed the door behind Mark. She sighed blissfully as she leaned against the door. She smiled as she closed her eyes.

That kiss, she thought, was the perfect ending to the perfect night.

TBC…?

Please let me know what you thought of the date. I hope you all really liked it.


End file.
